Small desk type staplers have been available for many years (U.S. Pat. No. 2,702,384). A variety of techniques have been proposed for retracting the staple stick pusher during preloading of the stapler with the cover portion pivotally swung to an open-position (U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,083,367, 2,551,838, 2,603,781, and 4,187,971).